


Such a Secret

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Headcanon for Jack's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: "I'm honored, laddie, I really truly am, but why are you telling me this?" The Scotsman asked, reveling in the magnitude of what he'd just been told, the undeniable proof of Jack's trust in him. That their friendship wasn't one sided."I simply want someone to know." Jack explained, staring down into his tea, "In case..."





	

"Katahiro." Jack spoke suddenly, disturbing the peaceful quiet of the cool desert night.

"Uh, bless you?" The Scotsman questioned, drink paused halfway to his mouth. Jack's lips quirked, but he remained otherwise stoic, the firelight dancing on his face.

"My name. My real name." he said, "It is Katahiro."

The Scotsman blinked, and then the words registered and he wasn't able to conceal a joyous grin. Jack, his best friend in the world, had told him his name. His _name_. He was probably the only person in the universe privy to such a treasured secret.

"I'm honored, laddie, I really truly am, but why are you telling me this?" The Scotsman asked, reveling in the magnitude of what he'd just been told, the undeniable proof of Jack's trust in him. That their friendship wasn't one sided.

"I simply want someone to know." Jack explained, staring down into his tea, "In case..." His friend's dark eyes were grim, and The Scotsman's happiness deflated at his words. There was certainty in his voice, a certainty he'd heard many times in dying enemies and wounded comrades. Coming from his friend, it sent a chill down his spine.

"Ah, now don't talk like that, laddie." The Scotsman clapped him on the back perhaps a little harder than necessary, "You aren't dying any time soon. You're too strong to let that happen, and I'm no slouch either. No one messes with Samurai Jack without incurring the wrath of The Scotsman!"

"Still." Jack persisted, "I want someone to know. And who better than my closest friend?"

"Aw, you're making me blush." The Scotsman joked, faking wiping a tear away. That got a chuckle out of Jack, at least, some of the grimness leaving his face. "It's a nice name." he continued, "I think."

"I thank you." Jack seemed to expect nothing more from him, content to sit with him and drink companionably. He never expected much of anything, he was frugal and selfless to a fault, willing to share and share and expect nothing in return.

Ah, what could be the harm in returning the favor? The Scotsman trusted Jack, and Jack had trusted him with his secret.

"My name is Fergus." The Scotsman said casually. Jack blinked, then his eyes lit up with a rare happiness that made The Scotsman proud to have put it there.

"I am honored. Thank you, Fergus." The familiar name sounded different on Jack's tongue, lilting and soft, emphasized in the wrong place, yet still nice.

"'Tis nothing, Ka... er.... how do I pronounce your name again?" he asked as sheepishly as he could manage. Jack repeated it once, then twice. The Scotsman got it mostly right after the third time, and Jack smiled like he'd been given a great gift.

"Ach! Are all your people's names so complicated?" The Scotsman groaned, "Such a big name for such a wee man!" Jack laughed softly, his eyes understanding.

"They are simple once you get the hang of it." he consoled, "I, too, had trouble with foreign names at first. I made a fool of myself many times, such as with my friend Orythroneus in Athens."

"Where?" The Scotsman asked.

"Greece." Jack clarified.

"Where?"

"Never mind." Jack rolled his eyes fondly, earning a friendly shoulder punch that nearly knocked him over. So fragile, his quiet friend, when not in battle.

"Katahiro." The Scotsman repeated, his pronunciation a bit better this time. The joy in Jack's face was well worth the awkwardness of the strange name on his tongue.

"Fergus." Jack smiled, his pronunciation still shit. The Scotsman couldn't resist pulling his friend in for a crushing hug, which Jack tried to return as best he could with an indulgent chuckle.

'Samurai Katahiro' didn't have quite the same ring to it. He'd stick to calling him Jack, but he would keep his true name close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing for Samurai Jack and since I love these two, I went for it.


End file.
